Letter from you
by ciocarlie
Summary: Souji akan pergi ke inggris meninggalkan Naoto. Tetapi, dia selalu menghubungi Naoto hingga suatu hari....


Title: Letter from you

Fandom : Megami Tensei

Genre: angst/romance *always~*

Characters: Souji S. x Naoto Shirogane

Disclaimer: Megami Tensei own persona

Note: beberapa bulan setelah Souji pergi dari Inaba, mereka berpacaran. Namun, 1 tahun kemudian Souji harus pindah ke Inggris dan mereka akan sangat jarang untuk berhubungan.

_Aku menyayangimu..._

Dia hanya mengatakan hal itu beberapa bulan setelah kami berpisah dari Inaba. Tentu saja aku juga menyayanginya, bahkan perasaanku padanya melebihi rasa sayang dan juga rasa cinta. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang bisa mewakili perasaanku padanya, yang melebihi kata cinta, dan juga lebih indah daripada kata cinta. Ingin sekali aku mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakannya. Aku hanya ingin dia mengatakan kata itu.

'_Aishiteru...'_

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah 1 tahun aku berpacaran dengan senpai. Sejak dia berada di Inaba, ketika dia pulang ketempatnyapun, kami masih sering berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Tetapi, situasi sekarang berbeda, untuk yang kedua kalinya kami harus berpisah. Aku, Yosuke-senpai, dan yang lainnya sedang berada di bandara Tokyo. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Souji-senpai harus meninggalkan kami semua menuju keluar negri. Sedangkan aku, Rise, dan Kanji memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke Tokyo mengikuti Yukiko-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, dan Chie-senpai. Dan tentu saja, Teddy akan ikut bersama kami.

Memang aneh, lalu bagaimana dengan Yosuke-senpai yang seharusnya menjaga Junes yang menjadi milik ayahnya itu? Ternyata, ayah Yosuke-senpailah yang bahkan menyuruhnay untuk sekolah di universitas Todai. Dan dengan bantuan dari Yukiko-senpai dan sedikit keajaiban, Yosuke-senpai bisa lulus di universitas itu. Yukiko-senpai? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, dengan nilainya yang diatas rata-rata itu, walaupun mengajari Yosuke-senpai, dia bisa masuk ke todai dengan sangat mudah. Sedangkan Chie-senpai, ternyata dia mendapatkan

beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah olah raga di Tokyo, dan sekarang beginilah keadaan kami, berkumpul kembali di Tokyo.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Souji-senpai, karena orang tuanya yang menuntut agar senpai belajar setinggi-tingginya, akhirnya mereka mengirim Souji-senpai keluar negri, tepatnya di Inggris. Dan sekarang kami semua datang untuk mengantarkan kepergian Souji-senpai.

* * *

"Ah, kukira kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi...." Yosuke-senpai yang sedari tadi mengatakan hal itu hanya berdecak kesal sambil berjalan mengikuti Souji-senpai yang sudah akan berangkat. Kami sudah sampai dibandara, dan ketika Senpai melewati gerbang yang ada didepan, maka kami tidak akan bertemu senpai dalam waktu yang lama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku dipaksa oleh orang tuaku untuk sekolah di luar negri. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan agar aku sekolah di universitas todai saja." wajahnya mencerminkan rasa kecewa yang sangat. Aku tahu, Souji-senpai tidak ingin pergi dari sini.

"Yang pasti, kabarilah kami kalau bisa setiap hari." jawab Chie-senpai asal. Apa senpai tidak tahu berapa biaya untuk menelpon kemari dari Inggris?

"Hei, Chie walaupun Souji kaya jangan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk menelpon kita setiap hari. Bisa-bisa uang ayahnya terkuras habis." Yosuke hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Chie. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa, tetapi aku tahu mereka sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Souji-senpai lagi.

* * *

_"Eh? Senpai mau ke Inggris?!" serasa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika Souji-senpai mengatakan hal itu. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tetapi aku tidak mungkin menghalanginya untuk belajar lebih tinggi. Itu adalah haknya untuk belajar dimanapun juga._

_"Iya, orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk belajar disana...." suara senpai terdengar pelan dan aku bisa merasakan kalau senpai sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. "Tidak apa-apa? Atau kau ingin ikut denganku? Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku..." Senpa tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku ingin sekali ikut dengannya. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin menganggunya dengan keberadaanku._

_"Tidak apa-apa senpai, aku akan menungumu sampai pulang... Tenang saja, senpai baik-baik disana ya...." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya._

_Aku sempat menundukkan kepalaku dan ketika aku menoleh kearahnya, raut wajahnya mencerminkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Maaf senpai, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu..._

* * *

_'Pesawat menuju ke Inggris akan segera diberangkatkan, harap para penumpang dipersilahkan untuk menaiki pesawat, karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan diberangkatkan.' _Suara itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat kearah Souji-senpai yang saat ini sudah mengangkat tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu..." Souji-senpai tersenyum pada kami.

"Kalau senpai punya waktu, datanglah kemari. Kami akan menunggu senpai..." Kanji hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya keleher senpai.

"Ahaha...." Senpai hanya tertawa, dia tidak menjawab akan kembali. Perasaan apa ini, aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Seakan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan senpai.

Kali ini Souji-senpai membalikkan badannya dan akan pergi dari hadapan kami. Begitu dia melewati gerbang itu, aku akan lama tidak melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang tangan senpai. Langkahnya terhenti, dan dia menoleh kearahku. Aku yakin, sekarang ini mukaku sudah memerah seperti udang rebus.

"A-aku... aku akan..." Suaraku seperti tersendat oleh sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun juga ketika itu. Tetapi, ketika aku melihat kearah Senpai yang aku lihat adalah senyuman manis yang membuatku memantung untuk beberapa saat. Aku hanya menutup mataku malu, aku jarang sekali berbuat seperti ini pada senpai.

Hangat, bibirku terasa hangat ketika itu. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat bibir itu menyentuh bibirku dengan hangat. Aku tersentak dan malu, senpai menciumku ditempat seperti ini, didepan yang lainnya. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi, kalaupun mimpi aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menghubungimu..." sebuah benda diselipkan oleh senpai di tanganku, dan dia langsung berlari kedalam pesawat sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kami. Walaupun mungkin hanya perasaanku atau tidak, senpai hanya melampaikan tangan kearahku. Aku menunduk dan mencoba untuk melihat apa yang diberikan oleh senpai kepadaku.

Ternyata, sebuah cincin perak yang sangat indah dengan ukiran sayap malaikat yang dia berikan. "Wow, tidak kusangka Souji sangat romantis seperti itu!" Yosuke-senpai membuat mukaku kembali menjadi merah. Tetapi aku tidak perduli, aku akan menunggu sampai senpai datang dan mengatakan arti dari hadiah ini.

* * *

**_Date : 18 November 2013_  
_From : Souji S._**

**_To : Naoto S._**

**_Subject : Sampai dengan selamat!_**

**_Akhirnya sampai juga disini, dingin sekali disini. Aku sampai harus memakai baju lapis tiga ditambah dengan sebuah syal untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Bagimana keadaanmu disana? Bodohnya aku, baru saja 1 hari tidak bertemu denganmu aku sudah menanyakan hal itu. Tetapi, aku memang benar-benar menghawatirkanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana ^^_**

**_P.S : maaf ya tentang ciuman di bandara tadi, apakah itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?_**

Aku membaca surat itu dengan muka yang memerah. Bisa-bisanya senpai berkata seperti itu. Jangan mengingatkan aku tentang kejadia itu . mukaku selalu memerah ketika aku meningatnya. Dan jangan sekarang karena-

"Shirogane-san, jangan menyalakan handphone didalam kelas!"

"Ma-maaf sensei..."Aku segera mematikan handhoneku dan melihat kearah sensei yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas.

* * *

**_Date : 19 November 2013_**

**_From : Souji S._**

**_To : Naoto S._**

**_ Subject : Maaf!!!!_**

**_Ah, maafkan aku Naoto! Aku sudah mengganggumu belajar. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kanji, maaf ya D: padahal aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Sekarang kau sedang apa? Disini pemandangannya bagus walaupun sangat dingin. Aku ingin melihatnya bersama denganmu. Apakah kau ingin kemari sekarang? Bercanda.... Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naoto._**

**_P.S : udah rebus? hahaha... Kalau begitu aku akan memakanmu Naoto XD _**

Ah, ternyata senpai tahu tentang kejadian dikelas tadi ya? Ugh, padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara padamu. Senpai, telponlah aku.... Aku merindukanmu... Tetapi, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan kata-kata itu. Aku harus kuat dan sabar menunggumu kembali kesini senpai.

* * *

"NATAL!!!!!" Suara Yosuke senpai terdengar sampai semua orang disekitar kami melihat kearah kami. Dengan cepat Chie-senpai menendang bagian penting dari Yosuke-senpai yang membuatnya langsung tesengkur tidak berdaya.

"Jangan berisik Yosuke!"

"C-chie.... Tenagamu semakin kuat saja..."

Aku dan yang lainnyapun hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka terlihat selau bertengkar tetapi kami tahu, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Pandanganku beralih pada pohon natal yang ada didepanku ini. Pohon natal besar yang berdiri ditengah kota Tokyo, banyak orang-orang berlau lalang menikmati malam natal itu.

_Never more... Setsunaku... nagare tetta... koe...._

Ah, ada email masuk mungkin dari senpai...

**_Date : 23 Desember 2013_**

**_From : Seta S._**

**_To : Naoto S._**

**_ Subject : Merry Christmas ^^_**

**_ Selamat natal Naoto ^^ bagaimana malam natal disana? Baik-baik saja, atau ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti Mystery x Food versi natal? Ahahaha... bercanda, jangan katakan hal ini pada Rise dan yang lainnya atau aku akan terbunuh oleh mereka. Maaf Naoto, aku tidak bisa pulang pada saat Natal. Tugas di kampus sangatlah banyak dan membuatku terkekang. Aku ingin kau ada disini dan menemaniku T_T tetapi, aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu sekolahmu, jadi tetaplah disana dan belajarlah yang baik!_**

Aku juga ingin merayakan natal bersama Senpai, yang lain juga.... Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak berani mengatakannya agar tidak membuat senpai cemas. Aku segera mengetik pesan itu dan menyusul tetempat yang lainnya.

* * *

**_Date : 18 November 2013  
_**

**_From : Naoto S._**

**_To : Souji S._**

**_ Subject : re: Sampai dengan selamat  
_**

**_Syukurlah senpai sampai dengan selamat ^^ Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Senpai juga jaga diri senpai baik-baik ya... Aku akan selalu mendoakan senpai agar sehat selalu._**

**_P.S : Jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian itu senpai, itu membuat mukaku sama dengan udang rebus . _**

* * *

**_Date : 19 November 2013_**

**_From : Naoto S._**

**_To : Souji S._**

**_Subject : Re: Maaf!!!!!_**

**_Tidak apa-apa senpai, aku malah senag senpai langsung mengabariku ketika sampai disana ^^ senpai rindu padaku? Kalau saja aku bisa kesana menemui senpai.... Tetapi, senpai harus belajar yang baik disana! Dan cepatlah kembali kesini! Aku akan terus menunggumu ^^_**

**_P.S : S-senpai, hentikan jangan mengodaku seperti itu!_**

* * *

**_Date : 23 Desember 20_13**

**_From : Naoto S._**

**_To : Souji S._**

**_Subject : Re: Merry Christmas_**

**_Selamat natal juga senpai ^^ disini semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan seperti biasa, Chie-senpai dan juga Yosuke-senpai bertengkar hebat di tengah jalan. Tadinya, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, dan juga Rise ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Kanji-kun dan juga Yosuke-senpai. Tetapi, mereka berdua malah kabur dan akhirnya kami menghabiskan malam natal dengan mencari dan mengejar mereka ^^. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu senpai T.T aku akan berjuang keras dan menyusul senpai kesana ^^ jadi jangan khawatir padaku~_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**_Date : 1 January 2014_**

**_From : Naoto S._**

**_To : Souji S._**

**_Subject : Selamat tahun baru!_**

**_Selamat tahun baru senpai ^^ senpai lagi sibuk ya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untukmu. Chie-senpai mengalahkan Yosuke-senpai bermain bulu tangkis, sehingga wajah Yosuke-senpai menjadi belepotan tinta seperti itu *giggle* aku akan mengirimkan fotonya sekarang ^^_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

**_Date : 1 Agustus 2014_**

**_From : Naoto S._**

**_To : Souji S._**

**_Subject : Hanabi_**

**_Sakura sudah bermekaran dimana-mana, dan kami sedang melakukan festival hanabi di Inaba ^^. ya, kami memutuskan untuk berlibur ke , karena ketidak beruntungan Teddy yang kalah bertanding melawan Kou-senpai kami mendapatkan tugas untuk mencari tempat. Dan ternyat susah sekali, untung saja dapat dengan sedikit siasat dari Yukiko dan juga Rise-senpai. Dengan-dengar juga sepertinya Chie-senpai dan juga Yosuke-senpai sudah jadian. Ternyata mereka benar-benar saling menyukai bukan ^^ aku ikut senang dengan mereka. Tetapi aku kasihan dengan Kou-senpai yang terlihat patah hati. Sejak dulukan dia sangat menyukai Chie-senpai ^^ tidak kusangka akan menjadi seperti ini._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Aku membuka semua folder pesan yang pernah aku kirimkan pada senpai. Sejak Natal selesai, dia tidak pernah lagi mengirimkan email terlebih dahulu padaku, walaupun dia selalu membalas email yang aku kirimkan padanya. Tetapi, dua bulan ini senpai tidak pernah satupun mengirim email padaku atau membalas email yang aku berikan padanya. Ada apa denganmu senpai... Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?

Kulihat cincin yang kini aku gantungkan dengan kalung yang aku gunakan. Aku tidak ingin memasang cincin itu sembarangan, karena seseorang memberkan cincin tidak dengan alasan yang sembarangan. Jadi, aku akan menunggu senpai untuk menjelaskannya padaku arti dari cincin ini.

"Naoto..." Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan itu adalah suara kakekku. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menemukan kakek berdiri dengan membawa sepucuk surat yang ada ditangannya. "Ini ada surat yang ditujukan untukmu..."

"dari siapa?"

"Dari..." Kakek sejenak membaca pengirim surat itu sebelum meberikanya padaku. "Souji Seta, senpaimu itu."

"Eh?" Aku segera mengambil surat itu dan kembali ke kamar. Aku heran, kenapa senai mengirimkan surat bukan email? Perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan tidak enak yang pernah aku rasakan ketika berada di bandara waktu itu. Tetapi, aku segera menepisnya. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi surat itu.

**_Dear : Naoto..._**

**_Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menulis ini dalam bentuk surat dan bukan dalam bentuk email. Itu karena surat kali ini spesial. Dan mungkin... Tidak akan membuatmu senang dan akan mebuatmu sedih._**

**_ Jika kau mendapatkan surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah pergi... Pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa dan tidak boleh kau datangi sekarang ini. Kau tahu maksudku...? Aku meminta pada dokter untuk mengirimkan surat ini 2 bulan setelah aku meninggal. _**

**_Ya, aku ternyata mengidap penyait kanker yang menyebabkan usiaku tidak lama lagi, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini sebelum aku mati._**

**_Maaf, aku berbohong padamu tentang beasiswa dan suruhan orang tuaku untuk belajar diuar negeri. Semua itu adalah kebohongan yang aku buat. Ketika pertama kali aku mendengar bahwa aku mengidap penyakit kanker, yang aku takutkan adalah kau akan menjadi sedih. Maaf, maaf sekali lagi kalau aku egois. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu keluar karena aku._**

**_Aku meninggalkan cincin itu agar kau bisa mengetahui artinya. Sebelumnya, aku ingin menyematkan cincin itu di jari manismu. Tetapi, ketika aku sadar aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membahagiakanmu, aku menemukan satu arti lagi didalam cincin itu. Tanda sayap malaikat yang ada disana, menunjukkan kalau kau adalah malaikat dimataku. Dan akan selalu seperti itu, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai kapanpun._**

**_Maafkan aku... Apakah kau menangis, setelah membaca surat ini? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu... Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita bahkan maut sekalipun. Jadi, kumohon... Tersenyumlah untukku..._**

**_Love, Souji...._**

Air mata keluar dan membasahi kertas itu. Aku menggenggam kertas itu dengan sangat kuat hingga kertas itu menjadi kusut dan juga basah karena air mataku. Mana mungkin aku bisa tertawa, aku marah... Aku marah pada senpai karena tidak pernah mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak menyadari keanehan yang ada didalam diri senpai. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ini, walaupun aku tahu kalau senpai tidak ingin melihatku menangis. Tetapi, air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku rindu pada senpai...

Aku rindu pada suaranya..

Aku rindu pada senyumnya...

Aku rindu pada sentuhannya...

Aku ingin bertemu, tetapi sekarang tidak akan bisa...

Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya...

Kumohon, kalau ini mimpi... Aku ingin cepat membuka mata dan tersadar dari mimpi ini...

Seseorang, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini...

--------x--------------

.......

Geje ya????

Maaf!!!!!! DX

Silahkan comment ;)


End file.
